<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生日手册 by Grace107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878730">生日手册</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace107/pseuds/Grace107'>Grace107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace107/pseuds/Grace107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>生日手册后续</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生日手册</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt洗完澡擦完身子，站在镜子面前纠结了一会还是拿出准备好的衣服，一条浅白色的纱裙，慢慢套在身上Newt看着镜子里的自己，脸通红，强忍着羞耻感，打开门走了出去。<br/>Theseus正在写着信件，没注意到Newt直到Newt走到身边，白色的纱裙先映入眼帘，向上看去最先吸引目光的是有着令人惊艳的美貌，皮肤雪白的人，一双蓝绿色的双眸，精致古典的五官，恰到好处的小雀斑，几乎和肌肤融为一体的纱裙。<br/>Theseus当下就有些克制不住“Artemis.”有些难耐的低语出声，伸出手揽过Newt的腰，轻抚上Theseus的脸，额头抵住Newt的额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖慢慢上下滑动着“哦！我的Artemis！”<br/>Newt被Theseus抱着，反而没这么害羞了，回抱住Theseus“今天我想要的就是，让你开心，Theseus。”<br/>Theseus轻笑出声“那么，我收下了。”一只手逐渐向下，一下捏住臀肉揉捏起来，一只手在Newt身上抚摸着，慢慢停在腰窝处用力把Newt下身按像自己，紧贴着自己的下身。然后伸向胸口慢慢打圈，低下头凑到Newt耳边咬住小巧的耳垂，重重咬了一口。<br/>“嘶.”Newt被Theseus咬的有些痛，伸手推了一下。Theseus转而吸吮着Newt的耳垂，两只手慢慢从裙摆下面一点点伸了进去，毫无阻隔的捏住臀肉，一点点抚摸随后大力揉捏。“勾引我啊，坏孩子。”<br/>Newt感到耳垂边一片湿热，被Theseus吮吸到有些些发痛，意识清醒了一点感觉着臀部的大手在肆意揉捏，忍不住的低吟出声“Theseus...”<br/>听到Newt的低吟，Theseus向下吻去，一点点在脖颈上吸吮着，酥麻感从Newt脖颈传来，密密麻麻的舔舐。在脖颈种下一个又一个爱痕之后，Theseus吻上了Newt的唇，先是轻轻啃咬研磨嘴唇，在慢慢深入进去，舔过牙根舌尖划过上颚。Newt伸出舌头想把在嘴中作乱的舌头抵出去，却被带着一点点纠缠起舞，翻搅，两人亲出湿哒哒的声音。<br/>直到Newt有些呼吸困难，小心咬了Theseus的舌头一口，Theseus才退了出去留恋的吸吮一下嘴唇。“呼...”Newt感到Theseus的手探进了股缝，身子不受控制的有些颤抖，不留缝隙的紧贴着Theseus，可以清晰地感觉到Theseus的坚硬正抵在小腹处。<br/>Theseus伸出舌头舔舐着Newt的耳廓，手指在入口打着转，舌头慢慢伸进耳朵舔舐了一会退了出来，手指伸了进去。“啊！...嗯~”Newt控制不住叫出声音，Theseus的舌头不断进出舔舐着耳朵，模拟出性交的样子，暗示意味十足。<br/>热气不断烘着耳朵，已经红的像是要滴出血一样。Theseus的手指在里面抠挖摸索着，另外一只手拉起Newt的手放在自己裤子上，巨大的勃起已经把裤子撑起来了“帮我脱下来，Artemis。”在Newt耳边说着，声音低哑“摸摸他。”<br/>Newt身后的手指在不断作乱，弄得他有些站不稳，手下能感觉到Theseus勃起，慢慢解开裤子，一只手困难的握住炙热的性器，似乎是感觉到了摸着他的人，彰显实力一般大了一圈。Newt感觉身后的手指增加了，意识逐渐模糊，握着炙热的手也无意识的抚摸着。<br/>Theseus感觉到身下传来强烈的感觉，手指缓缓又增加一根，一齐抽插着指尖突然擦过敏感的腺体“啊！....These..us!”Newt呻吟出声。Theseus更加卖力的用手指取悦着Newt“低头看看你的乳头，Artemis。”<br/>Newt低下头眼睛聚焦，薄透的纱裙根本遮不住什么，乳尖挺立着透过薄薄的纱裙，再往下自己的手抓着Theseus的炙热上下抚摸着，终于忍不住的开口“嗯~.....快...去床上。”<br/>Theseus听到压低声音在Newt耳边说道“遵命，我的月亮。”把Newt推向床上，Theseus脱了衣服覆了上去，伸手把Newt的裙子一点点也脱下来，舌头舔向乳头一圈圈打着转，一只手捏着另一边乳头，一只手手指再次伸进后穴抽插着。<br/>Newt感觉到自己的阴茎正抵在Theseus的腹肌上，忍不住想用手缓解一下，刚伸出手却被拦了下来“我来。”Theseus说完一只手向下抓住Newt小巧的性器。<br/>乳头被舔舐啃咬，阴茎被握住上下套弄，Theseus的手指还在后穴不断刺激着腺体。“啊~别....快要....”Newt扭着身子，似乎想躲过潮水般的快感，在Theseus的抚弄下溃不成军终于把呻吟压在喉咙里，射在了Theseus手上。<br/>“轮到我了，Artemis。”Theseus把手中的精液涂抹在Newt身上各处，欣赏着他失神的表情。再也忍不住了，Theseus低头狠狠咬了一口Newt的嘴唇，抬起Newt的屁股将阴茎一下送了进去，突然被插入小穴一下收缩起来，Theseus被夹的几乎秒射，阴茎被软嫩的穴肉紧致包裹着，Theseus看着Newt皱着的眉头低头亲在Newt额头上“马上就适应了，别怕。”<br/>Newt整个人还是懵着，感觉到后穴突然被侵入，不舒服的扭动着想逃离“胀..胀...的...不舒...服~”禁锢着Newt的身子，Theseus开始缓缓抽插，一点一点抽出再进入。后穴慢慢适应了巨大，分泌出肠液，进出变得容易一些的时候，Theseus开始用力抽插着。<br/>Newt在床上也不太放得开，只能感受着，他看着上方动作的Theseus突然伸手环上Theseus的脖子，闭上眼睛侧过头，慢慢抬起身子迎合着Theseus。<br/>感觉到Newt的配合，Theseus有些激动更加强势的撞击着，每一次抽插都异常霸道，像是想把自己整个也捅进Newt的身体，进出变得无比急切。Newt睁开眼看着Theseus“嗯~太快...”看着Newt眼中带着的情欲，Theseus低下头在Newt脖颈上不停地舔着。<br/>肉体相撞的声音，进出带来湿热的水声，床剧烈晃动的声音都传进Newt耳朵里，腺体被一下下用力撞击着，Theseus在脖颈处的舔舐，像是狂风暴雨席卷而来Newt再也忍不住呻吟出声“嗯~...啊...啊...喜欢...你”<br/>Theseus一边舔舐撞击一边开口“喜欢谁？”Newt失神的难以记住精神，还是努力开口“Theseus...喜欢”听到回答，Theseus不怎么满意放慢撞击的动作，缓慢在前列腺研磨着“只是喜欢啊.”<br/>Newt被磨的快要发疯，被Theseus咬住的锁骨又疼又酥麻，又疼又爽的感弥漫“我爱..嗯~...你...Theseus!”听到满意的回答，Theseus又开始猛烈抽送，每一下都没至尽根“我也爱你，我的月亮。”肉体相撞出的水声不断回荡，色情至极。<br/>一下下擦过腺体，Newt被一波波的快感刺激的不行，终于在Theseus用力的撞击下忍不住再次射了出来。小穴突然收缩，抽出的时候缩的更紧像是在挽留，Theseus突然加速撞击抽插着。射过的快感被无限延长，Newt忍不住咬在Theseus身上。<br/>不知道过了多久，Theseus一个用力的深插，死死锢住Newt交代在了Newt体内。<br/>做了一场，Newt已经筋疲力尽只想睡觉，任由Theseus把他拉到浴室清理，精液顺着水流缓缓从小穴流出，Theseus看到眼前这一幕，忍不住又把灼热的阴茎插了进去“嗯~....不..做。”Newt感觉到身后又被填满，双手用力推拒着，试图逃离。<br/>Theseus把他揽在怀里“没关系，很快就会结束的Artemis.”<br/>安抚着Newt又开始新一轮的抽插。Newt洗完澡擦完身子，站在镜子面前纠结了一会还是拿出准备好的衣服，一条浅白色的纱裙，慢慢套在身上Newt看着镜子里的自己，脸通红，强忍着羞耻感，打开门走了出去。<br/>Theseus正在写着信件，没注意到Newt直到Newt走到身边，白色的纱裙先映入眼帘，向上看去最先吸引目光的是有着令人惊艳的美貌，皮肤雪白的人，一双蓝绿色的双眸，精致古典的五官，恰到好处的小雀斑，几乎和肌肤融为一体的纱裙。<br/>Theseus当下就有些克制不住“Artemis.”有些难耐的低语出声，伸出手揽过Newt的腰，轻抚上Theseus的脸，额头抵住Newt的额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖慢慢上下滑动着“哦！我的Artemis！”<br/>Newt被Theseus抱着，反而没这么害羞了，回抱住Theseus“今天我想要的就是，让你开心，Theseus。”<br/>Theseus轻笑出声“那么，我收下了。”一只手逐渐向下，一下捏住臀肉揉捏起来，一只手在Newt身上抚摸着，慢慢停在腰窝处用力把Newt下身按像自己，紧贴着自己的下身。然后伸向胸口慢慢打圈，低下头凑到Newt耳边咬住小巧的耳垂，重重咬了一口。<br/>“嘶.”Newt被Theseus咬的有些痛，伸手推了一下。Theseus转而吸吮着Newt的耳垂，两只手慢慢从裙摆下面一点点伸了进去，毫无阻隔的捏住臀肉，一点点抚摸随后大力揉捏。“勾引我啊，坏孩子。”<br/>Newt感到耳垂边一片湿热，被Theseus吮吸到有些些发痛，意识清醒了一点感觉着臀部的大手在肆意揉捏，忍不住的低吟出声“Theseus...”<br/>听到Newt的低吟，Theseus向下吻去，一点点在脖颈上吸吮着，酥麻感从Newt脖颈传来，密密麻麻的舔舐。在脖颈种下一个又一个爱痕之后，Theseus吻上了Newt的唇，先是轻轻啃咬研磨嘴唇，在慢慢深入进去，舔过牙根舌尖划过上颚。Newt伸出舌头想把在嘴中作乱的舌头抵出去，却被带着一点点纠缠起舞，翻搅，两人亲出湿哒哒的声音。<br/>直到Newt有些呼吸困难，小心咬了Theseus的舌头一口，Theseus才退了出去留恋的吸吮一下嘴唇。“呼...”Newt感到Theseus的手探进了股缝，身子不受控制的有些颤抖，不留缝隙的紧贴着Theseus，可以清晰地感觉到Theseus的坚硬正抵在小腹处。<br/>Theseus伸出舌头舔舐着Newt的耳廓，手指在入口打着转，舌头慢慢伸进耳朵舔舐了一会退了出来，手指伸了进去。“啊！...嗯~”Newt控制不住叫出声音，Theseus的舌头不断进出舔舐着耳朵，模拟出性交的样子，暗示意味十足。<br/>热气不断烘着耳朵，已经红的像是要滴出血一样。Theseus的手指在里面抠挖摸索着，另外一只手拉起Newt的手放在自己裤子上，巨大的勃起已经把裤子撑起来了“帮我脱下来，Artemis。”在Newt耳边说着，声音低哑“摸摸他。”<br/>Newt身后的手指在不断作乱，弄得他有些站不稳，手下能感觉到Theseus勃起，慢慢解开裤子，一只手困难的握住炙热的性器，似乎是感觉到了摸着他的人，彰显实力一般大了一圈。Newt感觉身后的手指增加了，意识逐渐模糊，握着炙热的手也无意识的抚摸着。<br/>Theseus感觉到身下传来强烈的感觉，手指缓缓又增加一根，一齐抽插着指尖突然擦过敏感的腺体“啊！....These..us!”Newt呻吟出声。Theseus更加卖力的用手指取悦着Newt“低头看看你的乳头，Artemis。”<br/>Newt低下头眼睛聚焦，薄透的纱裙根本遮不住什么，乳尖挺立着透过薄薄的纱裙，再往下自己的手抓着Theseus的炙热上下抚摸着，终于忍不住的开口“嗯~.....快...去床上。”<br/>Theseus听到压低声音在Newt耳边说道“遵命，我的月亮。”把Newt推向床上，Theseus脱了衣服覆了上去，伸手把Newt的裙子一点点也脱下来，舌头舔向乳头一圈圈打着转，一只手捏着另一边乳头，一只手手指再次伸进后穴抽插着。<br/>Newt感觉到自己的阴茎正抵在Theseus的腹肌上，忍不住想用手缓解一下，刚伸出手却被拦了下来“我来。”Theseus说完一只手向下抓住Newt小巧的性器。<br/>乳头被舔舐啃咬，阴茎被握住上下套弄，Theseus的手指还在后穴不断刺激着腺体。“啊~别....快要....”Newt扭着身子，似乎想躲过潮水般的快感，在Theseus的抚弄下溃不成军终于把呻吟压在喉咙里，射在了Theseus手上。<br/>“轮到我了，Artemis。”Theseus把手中的精液涂抹在Newt身上各处，欣赏着他失神的表情。再也忍不住了，Theseus低头狠狠咬了一口Newt的嘴唇，抬起Newt的屁股将阴茎一下送了进去，突然被插入小穴一下收缩起来，Theseus被夹的几乎秒射，阴茎被软嫩的穴肉紧致包裹着，Theseus看着Newt皱着的眉头低头亲在Newt额头上“马上就适应了，别怕。”<br/>Newt整个人还是懵着，感觉到后穴突然被侵入，不舒服的扭动着想逃离“胀..胀...的...不舒...服~”禁锢着Newt的身子，Theseus开始缓缓抽插，一点一点抽出再进入。后穴慢慢适应了巨大，分泌出肠液，进出变得容易一些的时候，Theseus开始用力抽插着。<br/>Newt在床上也不太放得开，只能感受着，他看着上方动作的Theseus突然伸手环上Theseus的脖子，闭上眼睛侧过头，慢慢抬起身子迎合着Theseus。<br/>感觉到Newt的配合，Theseus有些激动更加强势的撞击着，每一次抽插都异常霸道，像是想把自己整个也捅进Newt的身体，进出变得无比急切。Newt睁开眼看着Theseus“嗯~太快...”看着Newt眼中带着的情欲，Theseus低下头在Newt脖颈上不停地舔着。<br/>肉体相撞的声音，进出带来湿热的水声，床剧烈晃动的声音都传进Newt耳朵里，腺体被一下下用力撞击着，Theseus在脖颈处的舔舐，像是狂风暴雨席卷而来Newt再也忍不住呻吟出声“嗯~...啊...啊...喜欢...你”<br/>Theseus一边舔舐撞击一边开口“喜欢谁？”Newt失神的难以记住精神，还是努力开口“Theseus...喜欢”听到回答，Theseus不怎么满意放慢撞击的动作，缓慢在前列腺研磨着“只是喜欢啊.”<br/>Newt被磨的快要发疯，被Theseus咬住的锁骨又疼又酥麻，又疼又爽的感弥漫“我爱..嗯~...你...Theseus!”听到满意的回答，Theseus又开始猛烈抽送，每一下都没至尽根“我也爱你，我的月亮。”肉体相撞出的水声不断回荡，色情至极。<br/>一下下擦过腺体，Newt被一波波的快感刺激的不行，终于在Theseus用力的撞击下忍不住再次射了出来。小穴突然收缩，抽出的时候缩的更紧像是在挽留，Theseus突然加速撞击抽插着。射过的快感被无限延长，Newt忍不住咬在Theseus身上。<br/>不知道过了多久，Theseus一个用力的深插，死死锢住Newt交代在了Newt体内。<br/>做了一场，Newt已经筋疲力尽只想睡觉，任由Theseus把他拉到浴室清理，精液顺着水流缓缓从小穴流出，Theseus看到眼前这一幕，忍不住又把灼热的阴茎插了进去“嗯~....不..做。”Newt感觉到身后又被填满，双手用力推拒着，试图逃离。<br/>Theseus把他揽在怀里“没关系，很快就会结束的Artemis.”<br/>Theseus安抚着Newt又开始新一轮的抽插。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>